


You Will Be Enough

by entirely_too_tall



Series: What's In A Name [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirely_too_tall/pseuds/entirely_too_tall
Summary: “I never thought I would ever find love like this.” Viktor says at last, almost in whisper, mumbling into Yuuri’s hair. They’ve been through this before. It would come up at the most innocuous moments, the reminders of Viktor’s childhood that made him feel not worthy of love.So Yuuri answers back, “I love you Viktor, I love you and I will never leave.” Yuuri says it again, “I love you.Ya tebya lyublyu, moy Vityenka.”





	You Will Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I put a glossary at the end for some of the Russian words, but a lot of them also appear in the previous work in the series, Viktor Viktorovich Nikiforov, so check that out if you want. It's not necessary to this fic, but it gives you a sense of how the names are given weight in this universe. 
> 
> Yuri On Ice, its characters, and world, belong to Kubo-sensei and Yamamoto-sensei, and MAPPA Studios, except for the additional characters which I have created to fit into said world and characters. None of my creations within this context shall be used for commercial purposes.

They are lounging on the sofa after dinner, just enjoying each other’s company. Actually, they are sprawled across the sofa, Viktor underneath Yuuri, whose head is leaning on Viktor’s chest, savoring the deep vibrations rumbling across when Viktor talks. They talk about everything and nothing. They talk about the children they are teaching to skate at Ice Castle.

 

“You’re so good with children, Viktor. They all love you, and crowd around you and listen to you. I wish I was good with children like you. Or good with people in general.”

 

“You _are_ good with children. There’s quiet little Tadashi, who always wants to go to you. And Hatou and Ichirou and Sana. They don’t like the boisterous crowd and you make them feel included.” 

 

“But I’m so quiet, a lot of people think I’m hard to approach.”

 

“Just because you’re quiet doesn’t mean people don’t like you. You’re very kind and sweet, to everyone. It just takes some time to get to know you. There’s a reason the other skaters always cheer for you, even if you win their medals.”

 

Yuuri becomes flustered at that, burying his face into the front of Viktor’s shirt. Viktor reaches down and presses a light kiss to Yuuri’s hair, smiling into it and breathing in his scent. This is everything Viktor had ever wanted, to have someone to hold, especially after Makkachin’s passing several years back, and he couldn’t be more content. They’ve moved back to Hasetsu after both of their retirements, and Viktor is now teaching skating at Ice Castle. Yuuri helps out at the onsen, Minako-sensei’s studio, and Ice Castle wherever he is needed. They married in Salt Lake City after the 2018 Worlds, when Yuuri finally, finally beat Yurio to the top of the podium, and they ran to the nearest registry in town the next Monday to get married there. It’s not officially recognized in Japan nor Russia, of course, but the certificate still symbolized their long fight for the gold medal, and they cherished it immensely, framing it up onto their bedroom wall.

 

Viktor runs his hands up and down Yuuri’s arms absentmindedly, humming small snippets of whichever tune that pops into his head, while Yuuri rubs his thumb across Viktor’s thigh where his hand is placed. They savour the comfort of lull in conversation together, not in any hurry to be anywhere else.

 

After a while, Yuuri asks, “If you had any children, what would you name them? Would they also be Viktor?” Yuuri has heard of the story many times, of how Viktor comes from a long line of Viktor Viktorovich Nikiforovs, how they have pet names and nicknames of infinite variety, how they were a loving family, close as can be. Until Viktor was 10 years old, at least. The details after that were fuzzy to Yuuri, because Viktor would clam up and refuse to talk about it, only bringing up small parts that were upsetting him whenever something reminded him of those painful times.

 

Viktor seems to be in a good mood to talk now, though, and replies without any hesitation. “Yes, if I had a son, the tradition would be to name him Viktor. Viktor Viktorovich Nikiforov. I don’t know about daughters, we haven’t had a girl born into the Nikiforov family since dyedushenka’s own dyedushenka had a sister. Maybe, if we get a daughter, we can also go with Viktoria Viktorovna Nikiforova, but I never really thought about it. I didn’t think I would have children. Though I should ask you too, if we’re naming our children, you should have a say about the name. Have you had and ideas?”

 

“Hmm, I would let my parents choose. My grandparents chose my and Mari-neechan’s name, and their parents chose my father’s name. I didn’t think of any, and I thought I’d have until my children get married before I would start having to think up names.”

 

There is another lull, but this time, a slight nagging was running through Yuuri’s mind. He knows this will push into Viktor’s unpleasant memories, but the curiosity was itching at Yuuri, so he draws a breath to prepare himself for Viktor’s response and asks, “Why did you think you wouldn’t have children?”

 

Viktor’s hands still. He stops humming, becomes quiet. His breaths don’t change, they’re still long and slow and languid, but his arms snake around Yuuri’s waist and starts to close in, bringing Yuuri closer into Viktor’s body, pressing their lengths together for as much contact as possible. It is a long silence, anticipatory but not uncomfortable. Yuuri laces his fingers into Viktor’s, lending Viktor the support he needs to make his decision, to share it out or to shrink it away. Yuuri wants Viktor to know, to trust, that Yuuri would be here for him. 

 

“I never thought I would ever find love like this.” Viktor says at last, almost in whisper, mumbling into Yuuri’s hair. He has curled up even further, shoulders bunched in so that he is enveloping Yuuri now. His arms are holding on tighter, as if he cannot bear to let Yuuri go, like Yuuri will start drifting away the moment his grip loosens. Yuuri wants to turn around and look at Viktor, but that would put space in between them, and he knows that Viktor needs the comfort of his body more. Over the years, Yuuri has learnt that Viktor needs to touch, to have another body to anchor him down when his emotions are threatening to be blown asunder by the storm in his mind, and so Yuuri lets Viktor hold on.

 

They’ve been through this before. It would come up at the most innocuous moments, the reminders of Viktor’s childhood that made him feel not worthy of love. Once, it was when they were doing dishes together, and Yuuri had commented on the domesticity of it all. Another was when after the Grand Prix Finals, they went touring around and saw families lighting Chanukkiahs in a park. Yuuri never got any explanation for those episodes, still doesn’t understand why or what really will unlock the floodgates in Viktor, but he knows what to do.

 

So Yuuri answers back, “I love you Viktor, I love you and I will never leave,” as if he could read Viktor’s mind. The truth is, after living with Viktor for so many years, Yuuri has learnt what the silences mean, the doubts and insecurities buried deep into Viktor’s bones. He knows the words he needs to say to fill in the cracks, the small comforting gestures that paints over the scabs when they start to peel again. He’s learnt to let Viktor hold him, and to hold Viktor close. He’s learnt to tell Viktor often that he loves Viktor, that Viktor will never be unworthy. Yuuri knows to call Viktor various little Russian pet names that Viktor taught him. Vitya, Vityenka, Vityachka, sometimes Vitka to tease him. Shchenok and shchenyachka. Knyazka. Solnyshko. His name and the names of his forefathers. It was a lot of effort to learn how to pronounce all those odd consonants and despairing lack of vowels, but it was worth the light in Viktor’s eyes every time he heard a name. So Yuuri says it again, “I love you. _Ya tebya lyublyu, moy Vityenka_.”

 

And Viktor was inching closer to healing too. He will never make up for the lost time, the years when he was alone and unsure if he was loved anymore, if he _could_ love anymore. But now, now that he’s found love, made the leap and landed in Yuuri’s embrace, he was slowly patching together the fraying seams. Viktor’s lover is his husband, who lives with him, to whom he wakes up in bed to, who he knows loves him forever and will never leave. He won’t make his parent’s mistakes, and trusts that Yuuri will not as well. “ _Tebya lyublyu tak silno, kotenok_.”

 

Yuuri turns around then, because this is something he needs to say face-to-face. He sits up and tucks his legs under him, feet wiggled under Viktor, and cups his palms to Viktor’s cheeks. He looks deep into those mesmerizing blue-green eyes, watery but strong. “You will make a great papa to our children, Vityenka. Someday when we have them, you will.”

 

“Will I?” Viktor is almost pleading, as if he cannot trust himself to be sure.

 

“Yes, you will. I believe in you.” And as Yuuri leans in to seal the promise with a kiss, Viktor starts to feel that maybe he can believe in himself too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
> ya tebya lyublyu (я тебя люблю): I love you (emphasis on you)  
> tak silno (так сильно): so much  
> kotenok (котенок): kitten
> 
> I spent 20 minutes looking up to see if they could actually get married in Salt Lake City, just so I can put that one line in there with a clear conscience. My conscience cares about weird things. The children naming traditions were partly inspired by my family. Personally, me, my sister and two cousins’ names were chosen by my grandfather, and we decided to let out parents have first picks for our kids’ names if they wanted.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com).


End file.
